


Tell Her

by SelinaBeckendorf



Category: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Basil and Clara are adorable, Basil's pining, Briar's close to having enough, F/M, Gen, That's what I'm gonna name my girl now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelinaBeckendorf/pseuds/SelinaBeckendorf
Summary: Briar catches Basil staring at Clara. Again.She's really gonna need him to confess soon, this was getting ridiculous.
Relationships: Basil of Baker Street/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Tell Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugarsweeny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarsweeny/gifts).



> Briar is Basil's wingwoman, no I do not take criticism
> 
> Clara belongs to the lovely human that is sugarsweeny/thesugariestbee on Tumblr!! Only Briar is mine!

Briar sighed through her nose, turning the page of her book in her lap and resting her head on her hand once more. 

Clara and Dawson stood nearby, Clara laughing at something Dawson was telling her about. Clara was a lovely girl, arguably in every sense of the word. Beautiful, sweet, charming, everything an English lady should be, and she embraced it. Honestly, Briar admired her for it. She had always known that she wasn't as feminine as other girls and women her age, and although she could make friends when she needed to, she didn't find herself staying friends for long.

And apparently, Briar wasn't the only one who admired Miss Clara. Just in a more... Intimate way, she supposed.

Her eyes glanced to the side toward Basil, her brother, who also had a book in his lap, but possibly more for show as he gazed at Clara and Dawson, but mostly Clara, with a fond gaze and a warm smile.

"You're staring again." She murmured to the brother who sat in the other chair, her eyes going back to her book. 

Basil hadn't even heard her properly, or at least she didn't think he did until he responded. "Wha- I was not staring."

Briar raised a brow at her brother, her attention once again stolen from her book, a grin slowly creeping onto her face. He had taken a defensive stance, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away, eyes closed and nose in the air like he does when he's trying to deny something. "Oh really? Then what were you doing for the past five minutes?"

Basil's eyes snapped open, turning to her in shock. "Five minutes?!"

"Yes, Basil, five minutes." She said, snapping her book closed. She glanced at Clara and Dawson before turning back to her brother. "Quare non solum dicam eam?" She asked. _Why don't you just tell her?_

"Et quid dicam?" Basil replied. _Tell who what?_ Once again, attempting to deny the obvious. You don't see this every day.

"Ne mihi quod novimus illud manifestum. Clara iustus dico vobis 'amo eam." _Don't give me that, we both know it's obvious. Just tell Clara you like her._

"Non absolute." _Absolutely not._

"Dic ergo illi, aut non vult." _Tell her, or I will._

Basil gasped, bringing a hand to his chest, almost as if she had shot him. "Tu non audes." _You wouldn't dare._

"Ut, haec est mutua pallidus Ecce ejicis me ad insaniam convertunt." Briar opened her book again, glancing around the page for the spot she left on. _I would, this mutual pining is driving me mad._

Basil sputtered a bit, and with a glance, she could see the red slowly becoming more visible under his fur. It took so much willpower to not laugh, but a smile did start to break through. Basil of Baker Street, the Great Mouse Detective, flustered at the idea of a girl he fancies liking him back? He's more hopeless than she thought!

"Mutual?" His voice became oddly small, almost hopeful, and it became so much more obvious to Briar that this was no mere crush. Basil had fallen head over heels in love with this girl, and if she wasn't sure before, she was sure now.

"Yes. It is painfully obvious that she likes you as much as you like her."

At her words, Basil's blush deepened into a dark red, and Briar had to raise her hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh that bubbled in her throat. That was too cute. 

"You are utterly hopeless, Basil." She said with a laugh, shaking her head as she went back to her book. 

If those two didn't get together by the end of the month, she would have to intervene herself, because this was getting ridiculous.


End file.
